


[Podfic] an exceedingly mutually understood and well coordinated time

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Telepathic Bond, break out your iceskates you hellspawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “What are you two talking about over there,” Steve calls out from the other bed.“Your dumb ass,” Sam says.“Bucky Barnes’ true location,” Natasha says.“Don’t tease him like that,” Sam says.“I’m going to sleep,” Steve decides.





	[Podfic] an exceedingly mutually understood and well coordinated time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an exceedingly mutually understood and well coordinated time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653679) by [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing). 



[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DSMo1rDv9NuWIX-JkRhFqIXeVrp-Isvi/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (45 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Prim for super quick permission to record YOU ARE INDEED Amazing and a miracle worker I RECORDED ABO SOUL BOND FIC WHO EVEN AM I WHAT IS THIS LIFE 
> 
> Thanks skeller for absolutely spot on music rec


End file.
